


Sharing an Iron Heart

by MoonlightFable



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Eventual Smut, Gen, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, T'Chaka lives, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightFable/pseuds/MoonlightFable
Summary: Made some changes.After Civil War Tony tries to fix the damage done with the help of those who remained and his daughter who he hasn't seen in a year (his fault). But he quickly starts to notice his teammates acting strange towards him.AKA Everyone wants to tap that Stark Ass.
Relationships: Past Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Possible Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne, Possible Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes, Tony Stark/Bruce Banner, Tony Stark/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark/Loki, Tony Stark/Multiple people, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/T'Challa, Tony Stark/Thor, past Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Comments: 17
Kudos: 320





	1. PROLOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly dying in Siberia leaves lots of time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've made some changes, for one thing I changed Tony's daughter's name because it just didn't sit right for the character, also a changed her powers; instead of 'cartoony physics' as I was calling it, her powers are literally the Cheshire Cat's.
> 
> T'Chaka survives which means T'Challa was more rational which means he was more focused and ended up saving Rhodes from his injuries.

It takes him three hours to crawl up to his knees and contact FRIDAY.

His mind is a strangely quiet place for a man who’s just had his life collapse around him. But, this- this isn’t new to him. His life falling apart; he had been betrayed by the man he saw as his second father, he had been sliced open like Frankenstein’s monster, he had been pushed around and tossed aside. So he does what he always does. He gets up. He doesn’t let himself die here, even though he wants to, wants to just end the pain so bad.

Instead, he claws his way out of his dead suit _with the fucking shield still imbedded into the chest plate_ and gets to work. It takes him less than fifteen minutes to have a working radio using parts of his helmet and crappy HYDRA technology left behind.

He needs to call FRIDAY, because his little AI was already down a big brother and fuck it still hurt to think about JARVIS and what he would think of this mess, and he knew she would be ripping apart her code trying to find him.

He punches in the number to the Tower and waits. FRIDAY answers.

“Boss?” he smiles at that lilting Irish tone, “Boss is that you? Please be you.”

“Hey baby girl,” his voice sounds like gravel, “Send my coordinates to the good doctor won’t you? And… connect me to Cheshire Cat.”

The relief in her tone is palpable. “Already done Boss, calling her now.”

Tony sighs and leans back. There was a fair chance she wouldn’t answer… especially after everything he said and did.

**I am Iron Man…**

He’s eyes snapped open soon enough to see a mist take the shape of his baby holding her phone that continued to play Black Sabbath. How long had she been here? Was she actually here or _had he lost his mind_ \- and he definitely had a concussion if he was starting to sing in his head.

“Charles told me you needed help,” she said, a single tear rolling down her cheek. “Couldn’t tell me exactly where you were other than Siberia… oh Father… what have they done?”

“I… got angry-”

“NO! No making any more excuses for them Father, I will not tolerate it, this… this is unacceptable, this…” she dropped to her knees and caressed his battered face. “This is worst than fucking Afghanistan!”

“No it’s…” he froze because… it was, wasn’t it? Yeah, he lost a good portion of his sternum from the explosion not to mention the water boarding to get him to obey, after that? When he finally got home? He had some cuts from the suit and burns from the sun and a dislocated shoulder from impact. Now, he can feel a fractured sternum, a few broken ribs, and a broken arm; his body was probably bruised black and blue at this point. His _boyfriend_ beat him down worst than a group of terrorists who were actually paid to kill him ever did.

“I’m sorry…” he cried. He pushed her away because he didn’t want her involved in the Avengers… because he didn’t trust all of them and _that should have been a fucking clue!_

“We’ll fix this…” she whispered, gently kissing his temple. Silently plotting the demise of everyone responsible. “You’ll get better just like you always do and we’ll fix this.”

A circle of gold appeared in the middle of the room and Tony desperately tried to hold on to her hand before it evaporated into thin air just before the Sorcerer Supreme stepped into the banker followed by a medical team. No, no she didn’t need to hide anymore; he didn’t want her to have to hide anymore...

“Tony?” Stephen asked delicately watching him try not to breakdown. He shouldn’t have left Stark to deal with the Accords, but it wasn’t his responsibility… but then again that kind of thinking was why the Accords were being considered wasn’t it?

“I’m tired,” he said simply. “I’m just… so tired, Stephen.” _Of not being a good enough father, of not being a good enough boyfriend… of not being good enough._

“Then rest, you’re safe now Tony.”

****

Arriving at the compound Rhodey, Pepper, and Vision were treated to the sight of their friend and creator lying completely still in a hospital bed, beaten almost to death. Pepper burst into tears, Rhodey blamed himself, if he hadn’t been injured he would have been right at his side, Vision felt nothing but guilt, if he hadn’t let himself be swayed by Wanda…

Vision had sent a message to Loki who had been staying at the tower after some fight with Rogers and Maximoff, though only Tony really knew what it was about and he refused to say anything. Loki had swore vengeance on every single one of the Ex-Avengers should the only man – besides his brother – who stood by him when it became known he wasn’t acting by his own free will, should pass. After getting a hold of himself, traveled to retrieve Thor from Asgard. An impressive lightning storm over the compound was their only warning before the two gods burst through the door with a very agitated Bruce who had left the planet not being able to stand to be near Wanda or Natasha.

Unbeknownst to any of them, they were being watched by a pair of invisible and curious eye.

“I have to call her…” Pepper sobbed, clutching her phone like it was a lifeline. “I don’t care what happened between them, she needs to be here!”

**This girl is on fire!**

Everyone turned towards a mist that danced around before taking the form of a young blonde woman who was… bending backwards with her head in between her legs staring at them sheepishly.

“So…” she straightened herself out and focused on Pepper. “In my defense, that was my ringtone for you long before Extremis.”

“How long have you been here?!” the redhead demanded, pulling her into an embrace. It took her a moment to remember you normally hugged back and she did awkwardly.

“I followed Father; he called me just before Magic Mike over there arrived.”

“ _Father_?” Strange repeated slowly, choosing to ignore the Magic Mike comment.

“Yep… I’m Lorelei Stark. You can call me Lori, or you can call me Cheshire Cat,” she seemed to climb on thin air as she spoke. “Father and I haven’t been on speaking terms for… about a year now? Not since we had our big fight and neither of us was willing to be the adult and apologize.”

“I… didn’t know Tony had a child,” Bruce admitted. Oh shit was this something he told him during their _therapy session_ he fell asleep in?

“That was the main purpose of the fight. I was tired of him hiding me, and he didn’t trust some members of his team – particularly a certain Russian spy – to tell anyone.”

“And he was right…” Rhodey muttered.

“So… someone needs to tell me what happened, because I was so ready for another Mandarin attack but all I’ve been able to find is shit about the Avengers going through a divorce? Like who the hell is even running the media anymore? Tumblr edgelords?”

And so they told her everything, starting from Ultron “Wait, Father wasn’t the only one responsible for that, why is he the only one being punished?!” to Wanda destroying a part of Nigeria which resulted in the Sokovia Accords and the Civil War that resulted.

“So let me get this straight… this Scarlet _Bitch_ , who _voluntarily_ worked for HYDRA because she hated Father, somehow gets pardoned and then blows up a building overseas, then has the cojones to complain when she is kept secured away from people shouting ‘burn the witch’ and _then_ ,” her eyes narrowed into slits. “The so-called Captain America decides to say fuck you to… how many countries?”

“One hundred and seventeen,” Rhodey answered her.

“One hundred and fucking seventeen, all because his bestie from the forties was framed but instead of working with Father and clearing his name he decides to destroy a fucking airport?! And yet Father is the bad guy?!”

“Business as usual, really,” Pepper sneers at the picture of Captain America. This man… broke her Tony, she gave up on a relationship with him because she could tell how much he wanted Steve and she _thought_ Steve felt the same way… guess when the ex calls all bets are off.

****

Lori was frozen in place. She got word that her father had a package and because he was currently in a coma, she felt justified in opening it. It was from Steve Rogers, inside was just a letter and a flip-phone _Where the hell can you even get a flip-phone anymore?_ But against her better judgment she read it and before she even got halfway before red clouded her vision. This… was this supposed to be an apology? This… piece of passive aggressive, patronizing, Jabberwocky shit, was the beloved Captain America’s _apology_?!

_Oh yeah I’m totally sorry even though you are clearly in the wrong and here’s an ancient piece of shit phone that took more effort to find then just sending a burner phone from this century, call me when you want to admit you were wrong!_

Lori wanted to destroy it all, but decided to give her father that honor; instead she quickly tracked the only number saved – presumably Steve’s number – and got a hit _Wakanda… Wakanda, why the fuck are you in Wakanda?_ Should she tell Everett his best friend was hiding fugitives? And if the Captain was there, and the others probably were too; Natasha who had betrayed him _three times_ – though she wouldn’t remember the second thanks to Charles, did she not know how incredible it was for her father to trust her again?! – Clint who abandoned his own family for something that didn’t even have anything to do with him, Sam who was a piss poor excuse for a counselor considering he couldn’t see her father’s obvious PTSD – the very thing he was supposed to be good helping vets with – Scott was merely a fan boy dragged into this mess, and Wanda… the bitch who filled his head with nightmares; who throw Vision through twenty floors because she wasn’t getting her way… between Steve and her, Lori wasn’t sure who to kill first.

“Fucking pieces of fucking overly glorified walking fucking dildos!” she screamed as she stomped upstairs where everyone – including some from the institute trying to help heal her father and Rhodes – was watching the news and… oh god.

Someone, somehow got a hold of a video of Howard and Maria Stark being murdered by the Winter Soldier, not only that, but they combined it with a video of Tony Stark watching the same video in that damned Siberian bunker.

Everyone on the planet watched as Tony learned the truth of his parents’ murder. They watched as he questioned Steve if he knew about his best friend snapping Maria’s neck. They watched as Steve Rogers denied it but looked away. They watched as Tony called him a liar. They watched as Tony attacked James Barnes in anger. They watched as both Captain and Soldier beat Iron Man into the ground. They watched when Iron Man blasted off the Soldiers’ arm. They watched as the Captain took his shield and beat Iron Man until he couldn’t move.

They watched as the Captain left the shield before leaving with the Soldier.

Silence, then.

Bruce ran outside, the Hulk’s screams vibrating throughout the walls. Pepper’s phone practically exploded with calls and texts that she was in too much shock to even think about answering.

“I’ll fucking kill them all!” Lori screeched.

“Myshka,” Piotr immediately tried to stop her as she unsheathed her katana. “Please, be reasonable…”

“Why the fuck do _I_ need to be reasonable?!” she demanded pointing her sword towards a glass wall with holographic pictures of the wanted Avengers. “ _They_ weren’t reasonable! They used Father’s resources; his money, his food, his free time – I haven’t spoken to him in over a year because of them! And you know what? I might never be able to speak to him again because he might never wake up! All because of _them_!”

“I understand you are angry, but you are better than them-”

“Debatable.”

“And your father would not wish for their blood to be on your hands,” he pleaded, grasping her shoulders. He knew what she was capable of; he’s _seen_ what she was capable of.

Lori’s whole body shook; he could see the rage in her eyes, how much she wanted to end those who hurt her father. She closed her eyes and after a moment quietly asked him to let her go, he hesitated by removed his hands and she immediately dropped to her knees; holding her sword as if praying with it. Everyone stared awkwardly and nervously as she took several deep breaths.

“What is she doing?” Vision whispered, not wanting to disturb… whatever this was.

She could feel them; hear them. Just out of her reach.

_“You sure about this?”_

_“I can't trust my own mind. So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head... I think going back under is the best thing. For everybody.”_

_“… Fucking Stark, couldn’t let go of his big ass ego for once…”_

_“He’s a monster!”_

_Monster?_ A man who helped rebuilt the homes destroyed by the Ten Rings was a monster? A man who helped clean up New York after an alien invasion, and it didn’t escape her that none of the others – Thor needing to take Loki home and Bruce scared of being seen in public didn’t count – had all but disappeared afterwards, was a monster?

Suddenly Lori started to cackle. Oh, she’ll show them a real monster…

“Oh shit,” Cable muttered. Her powers weren’t the only reason she was called the Cheshire Cat.

“I have decided… I’m not going to kill them,” she smiled evilly. “I’m going to destroy them without spilling a single drop of their blood. I will show the world exactly what kind of incompetent idiots they are, I will help those they harmed, fix what they broke, all while they hide in their safe little holes. And when they finally come out? It will be the people they claimed to protect who will tear them apart, piece by piece.”

“… I’m scared,” Rhodey admitted.

“I’m aroused,” Loki added, watching her in interest.

“I’m both!” Wade exclaimed.

“Pepper, I think it’s time for Lorelei Stark to set the record straight… how does one schedule a press conference?”

****

Right after the videos were aired, flowers began to cover the steps of Stark Tower; old politicians talked about how Howard Stark was a true American hero, and suddenly everyone’s grandmother seemed to have a story about dear Maria and her generosity. Within twenty four hours those who vilified Tony Stark hung their heads in shame.

Pepper had given the public a whole day before announcing a press conference. Lori had been dragged away by the redhead the moment the date was official for a suit. And on the big day she stood in front of the podium head held high in a form-fitting black suit with a red blouse – the color was intentional – her blonde hair styled for once to look professional but young. This was not just a representative of Tony Stark… this was Tony Stark’s _daughter_.

Pepper and Rhodey stood at her side, Piotr stood just a little behind her in the literal flesh – no metal – wearing a suit of his own and wow even in his normal size it must have been a bitch to find. She knew Nathan was watching from somewhere on the upper floors and she spotted Wade sitting amongst the reporters disguised as… Tobey Maguire? And the remaining Avengers were in civilian clothes and sat off to the side, not taking center attention but offering silent support for their injured teammate.

On the other side of the world, the Rogue Avengers were sitting around the TV in the common room given to them by T’Challa.

“Who’s this?” Sam asked, looking up from his book.

“Probably one of Stark’s lawyers, asshole can’t even apologize by himself,” Clint sneered, twirling an arrow between his fingers.

Steve frowned, staring at the young blonde on stage in what he recognized as a room in the tower specifically for conferences. Tony shouldn’t be making other people clean up his messes, is was unbecoming of a hero, he’ll be sure to talk to him when they get back... and also have this woman sent somewhere else for work, last thing Tony needed was temptation.

**“With the exception of Miss. Potts and Colonel Rhodes, none of you know who I am,”** she started. **“But by the way things are looking you will know my face and my name as well as you do my father. I am Lorelei Stark.”**

“Stark doesn’t have a daughter,” Natasha said automatically, unable to process how she could have missed something so big.

“Apparently he does, because we’re staring at her,” Sam stated, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Steve was speechless, and hurt. Every single time he brought up children Tony shut it down claiming he would be a horrible father, yet he had been hiding a daughter from him for years. _We could have been the perfect family_ he thought. How dare Tony deny him this?! How dare he deny his daughter a stable parental figure?! As soon as they got home, Steve would have a very long talk with him.

**“Miss. Stark, Christine Everhart, why hasn’t anyone heard of Tony Stark having a daughter?”**

**“To be completely honest, he didn’t even know he had a daughter until I was seven years old, and by then he accepted that no matter what he did it would be perceived negatively in the eyes of the public; he builds weapons for the military intended to keep our soldiers safe so they can come home? He gets called the Merchant of Death, shuts down weapons manufacturing? He is mocked and ridiculed despite obviously suffering from his experience in Afghanistan. So he refused to have me be forced into the spotlight. Next question.”**

“How much you wanna bet he paid off her poor mother to keep quiet about him being a deadbeat?” Clint muttered. Scott gave him a look that spoke of pots and kettles but otherwise kept quiet.

**“What is Mr. Stark’s current condition?”** asked a reporter in the third row.

**“My father is currently in a coma,”** she spoke with a slight tremor. **“He has several broken ribs, a broken arm… lost so much blood and… well I’m sure you saw the video. Next question.”**

“I… didn’t hit him that hard,” Steve insisted. No, Tony must have gotten hurt afterwards or… or maybe it was a ploy to gather sympathy for the Accords.

“… What video?” Sam asked. None of them had been able to keep up with the news; he’ll have to try and find it later.

**“What is your stance on the Accords?”**

**“They’re obviously not perfect but I know my father was working on making them better, I firmly believe anyone who wants to be a hero needs to be held accountable for their actions, and Steve Rogers – I refuse to call him Captain anything on the account he never actually was promoted Captain in the military – and his posse’s absolute disregard for human life or property during the so-called Civil War proves why the Accords are needed. There was no villain in Romania, no alien invasion in Germany; so many lives have been ruined because powerful people did not want to be told what to do. But with me here is a very powerful person – or god, I should say – with some very important words.”**

“So Stark somehow managed to get Thor on his side,” Natasha said.

“Loki probably helped,” Wanda snarled. She hated the trickster almost as much as she hated Stark.

Lorelei had moved over slightly so Thor could take over, he didn’t look an ounce like his usual cheerful self.

**“Greetings, I am Thor Odinson of Asgard and I will start by stating how ashamed I am of my shield brothers and sisters over this senseless battle, even a god such as myself knows when one hundred and seventeen countries say something to _listen_. The Avengers are not above the people we protect, we do not get to decide their wants or needs, and we certainly do not run away like cowards when faced with the consequences of our actions,” **Thor sighed and looked pained. **“But I am most deeply ashamed of my former shield brother, Steve Rogers, to beat down and leave a comrade to die a slow and painful death is… unthinkable, and for what reason? For showing emotion when faced with the truth? I can promise you all, if you learned the person next to you had caused you such great pain as murdering your family, you wouldn’t have shown as much restraint as Tony Stark did that day.”**

“I did not hit him that hard!” Steve repeated, agitated. “All I did was disable the damn suit!”

“What’s he talking about? Who murdered who?” Sam asked in shock.

“Zemo made it seem like Bucky was responsible for Howard and Maria dying, Tony bought it hook, line, and sinker.”

**“Mr. Odinson,”** Christine Everhart raised her hand again. **“Do you actually believe Iron Man showed _restraint_?”**

**“I have fought beside him many times, if he wished Rogers and Barnes dead there wouldn’t be a global manhunt out for them.”**

**“Myself, and the Avengers still loyal to the people they protect will stop at nothing to fix the catastrophe this Civil War has caused us,”** Lori returned to her spot. **“And we have agreed that our first order of business is removing Secretary of State, Thaddeus Ross.”**

“Fucking finally!” Clint shouted. “Without him there are no Accords, then we can finally go home!”

**“Miss. Stark can you elaborate on that!”** someone shouted.

**“If you are not aware, the Accords give the UN authority to issue the Avengers to any situation in any country provided the need is severe enough to warrant it. In turn the Avengers have the right to deny the UN should there be a conflict of interest, they are not a fancy military there to fight a country’s war for them. In addition, it is also stated that should an Avenger not wish to sign the Accords, they would be listed as retired and would not be called on, no questions asked. Should they wish to be reactivated, they would have to agree to, and sign the Accords. Finally, if there were parts of the Accords that the Avengers or the UN did not think was productive, it could be amended to the satisfaction of all parties considered. Father and King T’Chaka had amended two areas of the Accords before the rest of the Avengers even saw them.”**

“… Is that true?” Scott asked warily. Wishing he had the chance to read the Accords before joining Rogers’ team.

“No, that’s just Stark sugar coating it to sound decent,” Steve assured him. He was disappointed that not only did his future stepdaughter fall for Tony’s games, so did Thor. There were so many things he needed to put right. Tony better answer the damn phone because he wasn’t falling for this nonsense!

Lorelei squared her shoulders in preparation for her big finale.

**“Now as for Ross, he never reported that the Avengers were being kept in the Raft – which wasn’t even a part of the Accords and only a handful of people knew it existed – he never reported that he approved the human experimentation that led to the Hulk’s existence, he never reported being involved in creating the Abomination or its release onto Harlem, he never reported sending a military strike force onto a college campus. Thaddeus Ross has violated the very Accords he has threatened the families of the Avengers to get them to sign.”**

**“Miss. Stark, one last question,”** a reporter who looked similar to some actor asked **. “Do you have anything you’d like to say to the fugitive Avengers?”**

**“Yes,”** her blue eyes stared directly into the camera, gaze cold as ice and sharp as steel. **“Steve Rogers… next time you wanna fuck over America, don’t forget the Nazi Salute.”**

_Rude_ Steve thought narrowing his eyes. He’ll definitely need to teach her how to behave like a lady, horrid language and disgusting insults were unbecoming of a beautiful young woman, not that he blamed her… much. Tony obviously wasn’t the best role model.

Within twenty-four hours the UN council had called asking for verification on all that was stated during the press conference, Rhodey and Vision were more than happy to oblige; Stephen would have too except he wasn’t technically present when everything went down, neither was Loki or Thor for that matter but Bruce was more than happy to provide firsthand account on his history with Ross, who fled before authorities could arrest him for his numerous crimes against humanity.

****

“Incoming call for Boss, Miss. Stark,” FRIDAY told her. She had just gotten comfortable in the recliner by her father’s side. “It’s Prince T’Challa of Wakanda.”

“Put him through,” she frowned.

A dark skinned man with trimmed facial hair appeared on her screen.

“What do I owe the pleasure, Prince T’Challa of Wakanda?” she parroted FRIDAY’s words.

**“Miss. Stark? I… come to offer my sincerest apologies,”** he hung his head in shame. **“Had I not listened to Rogers about your father’s wellbeing then perhaps his condition wouldn’t be as grim.”**

“Got swayed by those baby blues too didn’t you? Is that how he got you to house his little band of terrorists?”

**“… I do not know what you are talking about Miss. Stark.”**

“Oh I’m sure you do, you see Steve Rogers is hardly technologically adapt and apparently didn’t know you can still trace a flip-phone when he decided to send my father one,” she could _feel_ the prince’s exasperation. “Now I do feel the need to warn you; one day, not today, probably not even this year or the next, but one day I will be coming for those nincompoops and you need to start deciding how you want to be a part of that.”

**“Neither I nor my father will not fight you over them. I only offered to help Sergeant Barnes to make up for my own wrong judgment. The rest… are only here because there are no other safe options, and I rather not have them roam free to cause destruction.”**

“And I assume Everett Ross is aware of this?”

**“Yes,”** the man in question appeared beside T’Challa. **“I don’t like it, hell after seeing what the so called Captain America did to Tony I would love nothing more than to pistol whip his ass but at the moment there’s nowhere else they can go, the Raft is compromised, and none of the other prisons are equipped to handle enhanced individuals.”**

“We should work that into the Accords, a brand new prison designed to hold a range of super villains and rogue heroes, and make it totally public knowledge, no more secrets, I’m tired of secrets… are your house guests at least behaving?”

**“I can hardly believe that they are Earth’s Mightiest Heroes,”** T’Challa looked as if he swallowed a lemon. **“They are at best children in adult bodies, despite all evidence they still believe they will be forgiven and welcomed back with open arms as soon as Mr. Stark recovers.”**

“Funny how they seem to think Father is God,” Lori scoffed. “Even if he somehow managed to get one hundred and seventeen plus countries to pardon them, neither I nor the rest of the Avengers would allow it. They have smooched off of him for far too long.”

**“And they are attempting to do the same here… I do hope we can work together so that I can be rid of them sooner rather than later… having them here is a blatant insult to your father who put himself in harm’s way to save mine.”**

“Help me help you, Your Highness… how good are your doctors?”

****

Tony had finally opened his eyes and wished he hadn’t. Everything hurt, his lungs felt like they were filled with fire, his face felt like someone used it as a punching bag which made the breathing mask very uncomfortable; he could barely even move anything. He followed the line of IV’s until he came across a blood bag that looked new was a big grinning smiley face with cat ears in place of a name.

“It’s not working like it should,” he tilted his head and made eye contact with Doctor Strange who had been sitting in the chair beside the bed. “Lori’s blood, apparently her healing factor isn’t nearly as good as that pain in the ass, loudmouth she calls her friend but still nothing to scuff at, but with you there’s just so much damage… it took two bags just to heal you enough to take away the breathing tube.”

“That’s… something at least,” god, it hurt just to speak. “What’s it looking like?”

“Dr. Cho says there’s nothing much she can do, and… I’m reluctant to agree. Wakanda doctors offered to take a look but even they say it’s very bad… your body just wants to give up.”

“Afghanistan, Palladium, dying in space… and it wants to give up after some slaps around by a ninety-year-old man…”

“Dr. Cho wants you to consider Extremis,” Strange grimaced.

“I’m sure she-” Tony froze. “I need my phone.”

“Why?”

“Because I need to make a phone call.”

Stephen rolled his eyes but there wasn’t any heat to it, he simply set Tony’s phone within his reach and left for some privacy. Tony dialed a number he memorized in case someone ever hacked his phone. There was a high chance he’d say no because it was simply too dangerous… but this was his last chance… unless he wanted the risk of blowing up.

**“Wayne Manor,”** spoke Alfred in his usual dignified way.

“Alfred, its Tony… I need to speak to Bruce, it’s an emergency.”

He could faintly hear what sounded like movement; Alfred was no doubt seeking out his master.

**“Tony, glad to hear your awake, is this about the Accords? Because the League is still voting,”** Bruce Wayne told him, what a strange world where even the most stoic and silent of vigilantes was willing to talk it over.

“Actually Bruce, I need a favor… kind of a big favor but my life kind of depends on it.”

**“What do you need?”**

“I need to borrow your Lazarus Pit…”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is reunited with someone he thought lost. The Avengers settle into a new home while Tony keeps having weird moments with his teammates.

“Thanks, again Bats,” Tony mumbled as he tried to walk down the steps of the cave, he hated caves but at least the big computer and the various villain souvenirs helped him remember that this was not Afghanistan.

“Consider it part of my apology,” Batman told him as he guided him by his good arm. “The Justice League should have stepped in, but because we were still going over the Accords and trying to figure out how it works for those who frequently work off planet, we stayed out of it and a lot of people got hurt.”

“At least you guys had the decency to stay out of it,” Lori told him. “The Accords had nothing to do with Barton yet he decided to come out of retirement and I can only imagine how his family feels.”

“Laura’s a strong woman, she’ll probably rip him a new one if she ever finds him,” Tony laughed and winced when it hurt.

“Where exactly are we?” Strange asked, glancing around the cave. “I can’t locate our anywhere on Earth.”

“That’s the point,” Batman told him sternly. “Magic distortion, you think you’re the first magic user I’ve met? The cave is warded so no one can find it unless I want them to.”

“Bats is even more paranoid then me,” Tony smiled fondly. “Has a contingency plan for everything including his own teammates going rogue… maybe I should have taken notes?”

“Here we are,” Batman announced as they reached a giant natural pool filed with glowing green water. “The Lazarus Pit.”

Stephen stared in awe this… this was some kind of ancient natural magic he hasn’t seen before, he wondered what it would take to be able to study it; but pushed that thought to the back of his mind, right now Tony- _did that bitch just toss Tony into the pool?!_

“A little warning next time?!” Tony demanded as he coughed up water.

“Shut up and soak up. Nightwing is visiting and I rather get the side effects out of the way before that.”

_Side effects?_ “What are the side effects?” Stephen asked, watching in fascination as it seemed the gray in Tony’s hair and beard changed back to his dark brown.

“… Temporary insanity.”

“WHAT?!” Stephen barely had time to register before he was tackled.

****

_“Contact le-!” a huge explosion. Fear._

_Something slicing into his chest, it hurts, it hurts! “Don’t waste your life…” Loss._

_An unbearable ringing in his ear. “You remember this one, don’t you Tony?” Betrayal._

_“Sometimes my teammates don’t tell me things,” Did you know?” “… Yes.” Anger._

Tony Stark jolted awake, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn’t in pain anymore, the second was that he was soaked and restrained to a gurney in a darkened room. Panic rose in his chest, why was he restrained? And why was he wet? Memories of his head being forced under water repeated sprang to mind.

“Father?” he would have jumped if he could.

“Lori, you know you can’t sneak up on your old man, not good for the old ticker,” he tried to tap his chest for emphasis but remembered he couldn’t. “What happened? Why am I tied to a bed, why am I wet and… oh cave, Batcave, Batman’s Batcave.”

“Yes, you used Batman’s Lazarus Pit, remember?”

Lazarus… Batman threw him in… it felt… warm and nice and then he remembered Strange asking about side effects and- oh god. He took notice of the gash over her right eye that was slowly closing up, the dried blood on her bottom lip, and the way she was slightly doubled over as if in pain.

“What did I do?” he asked horrified.

“Succeeded in kicking Batman in the balls, granted his suit is heavily padded so I think he only mildly regrets teaching you self defense,” she deliberately ignored his real question.

“Barely felt it,” Batman added in, stepping out of the shadows followed by Strange who was floating slightly and held a towel and a change of clothes in his hands. He leveled Tony with his usual glare. “If you are no longer feeling the side effects than its safe for you to go home. Expect a visit from Bruce Wayne in the near future, he’s a main benefactor for the League.”

“Thanks… Batman.”

He got a ghost of a smile in return, which was more than most got out of the man so he considered it a win.

“Change your clothes, Tony I’m sure the others are pulling their hair out by now,” Stephen told him.

****

Everyone – with the exception of Peter who was in class were all gathered in the living room waiting for Tony’s return which, according to a text Pepper just received they would be arriving any minute. Even T’Challa had arrived with Everett in hopes of speaking to Lori or even better Tony himself about the future of the Accords and the Avengers.

Suddenly a massive gold ring appeared in the middle of the room, and everyone waited with bated breath as Lori and Stephen stepped waiting for someone as they continued talking to someone on the other side.

“I’m telling you Pointy Ears, just give me some time and I’m sure I can synthesis it to take away the crazy…”

The person who followed Lori looked like Tony… except much younger – at least 20 years younger – not a speck of gray in his hair, not a wrinkle on his smiling face… not a single scar on his bare chest that was sculpted from years of manual work and moving heavy machinery.

Many eyes watched in awe, Everett full on froze drinking his coffee. He thought his little childish crush was gone after all these years they’ve known each other - which was only a few years short of how long Tony and Rhodes have known each other – but this… this wasn’t fair.

“Tones,” Rhodey greeted, trying and failing not to stare. “You look… good.”

“I feel good Honey Bear,” Tony grinned doing a twirl to show off, pulling on the shirt he’d been given.

“What kind of sorcery is this?” Loki asked in wonder.

“Not magic, Lazarus just… put me back in my prime I guess, even better actually because my liver is totally healthy which I plan on keeping it that way because holy shit, I didn’t even know how bad it was – well I knew it was bad I’ve had doctors tell me constantly – but to actually _feel_ the difference? Fuck I might never drink again.”

Pepper just pulled him into a hug and tried not to cry again. She tried for so long to get him to quit drinking, he’d try; like honestly try and succeed for a while but something – the Palladium poisoning, the Battle of New York, fighting with his daughter, and Ultron just to name a few – always forced him back into old habits. But this time… this time she was going to save him from the bottle if it was the last thing she did.

“I missed you,” she whispered into ear.

“I missed you too Pep, I missed everyone,” he turned towards everyone in the room. This was it, the remaining Avengers. “I’m just sorry everything had to end the way it did…”

“Steve took things too far,” Thor told him, even he had stopped referring to his former shield brother as Captain; it was a title he did not deserve.

“Perhaps his unnecessarily tight uniform prevented blood from going to the head on his shoulders,” Loki sneered. “It certainly did not stop him using the one between his legs.”

“What’s the supposed to mean?” Rhodey asked, confused.

“Steve had been cheating with Wanda,” Tony offered, feeling Pepper hug him tighter. Vision froze. “Lokes found them in _my_ bed just before everything went to shit, I didn’t want to say anything because Steve swore he had no idea why he did it and that he wanted to make it work with me… now I wonder if he was lying about that too.”

“Piece of shit…” Lori muttered darkly.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is fixing what the Civil War destroyed; it’s time for Avengers 2.0. A new and improved team that actually trusts each other and we can settle grievances in therapy – yes Pep, I’ll actually go to therapy – no more secrets, no more pointing fingers at each other.”

“I’m down for that,” Rhodey agreed. Especially if it meant Tony would actually see a therapist for once in his life.

“I would rather Hulk be a last resort,” Bruce admitted. “But I’ll still help out wherever I can.”

“You’ll be my Avengers Head of Research,” Tony told him. “You get first dibs on enemy tech and how we can better protect ourselves from it.”

“I would be honored to join you,” Thor declared.

“I guess I will stay,” Loki said. “But if that witch with the bastardized magic comes back I will not be held accountable for my actions… just as she apparently cannot be held accountable for hers.”

“I will stay at your side, Mr. Stark,” Vision told him.

“I’ll help out whenever possible,” Stephen agreed.

“I will not be able to join every battle, but I’ll help out whenever I can,” T’Challa promised.

“I’ll be taking over Thaddeus’ place on the Accords,” Everett mentioned. “But if you need someone with spy experience who won’t stab you in the back, I’m here.”

Everyone turned towards Lori who stared at them in confusion.

“Am… I even invited?” Why wasn’t her father tossing her back into the shadows? Was it because it was too late?

“Hell to the yeah you are invited!” Tony told her indignantly, no more pushing her aside, he was _not_ going to turn into his father! “You can even be the Avengers mutant liaison.”

“Okay… lets go kick some ass and take some names – speaking of which Father, I made a list of possible recruits…”

****

The day after his recover; Lori had given her father Steve’s letter and yes he did read it – so nobody could tell him he didn’t even try to understand – before promptly tossing it into a bin full of other useless shit and dousing it with all the alcohol he had with Pepper’s help and setting it on fire. He also gave the ancient flip-phone - that insulted him purely because of how much work it would have taken to find one – to his bots to destroy.

He nearly had a heart attack when he got a call from Laura Barton about men lurking around the farm. Thankfully he alongside Wade, Thor, Strange, and Lori had managed to subdue the bad guys – carrying Chitauri weapons mind you – and found the disgraced Secretary of State amongst the men. Said Secretary was delivered on a flag pole by his underwear outside the UN while wearing bunny ears and a cotton tail. Lori took pictures and framed the best one; it hung proudly in her father’s office.

What bothered Tony however was that Ross wasn’t after Clint. He was after Lila. He needed to investigate but until then, Laura and the Minions were brought to a safe location, which was currently the compound though the more Tony thought about it, it didn’t seem as safe as he wanted it.

He knew it was only a matter of time before Steve and his merry band of terrorists tried coming back, and even if he gave them directions to hell they wouldn’t listen and the last thing he wanted was one of the kids getting hurt in a fight. Not to mention the compound held some… not so pleasant memories for a lot of them. Twenty floors still had a Vision shaped hole, Tony had outright refused to sleep in his own bed and slept in his lab for the first couple of nights until Rhodey carried him up into his bed and _it totally was not his fault he woke up wrapped around his best friend because he should have known Tony liked cuddling_. But Rhodey didn’t seem to mind, in fact, he _instigated_ it every night after that.

He considered moving back into the tower but that was too obvious and didn’t fix the main concern.

“Father you have a big ass mansion currently off the grid,” his daughter reminded him… yes… Stark Mansion, his childhood home. He left it right after his parents funeral, only letting Lori use it because it was A: out of the way, and B: neighboring the institute. “Plus you owe JARVIS an apology, you never rebooted his system after the lockdown.”

“I… what?” what, what, WHAT?!!!

“… JARVIS? Your baby, created him on a laptop sometime in MIT, you tell everyone it stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System but it’s actually named after Edwin Jarvis is was more like a father than Howard Stark ever was-”

“I know that but what emergency shut down?” Tony asked frantically. Could it be? “JARVIS was killed by Ultron, what remained was used to create Vision.”

“… Do you remember when the Mandarin destroyed the Malibu house? It was the first time you stayed at the mansion since you left, you made a safety protocol that would take the whole property off the grid including internet access should anyone try hacking into the system.”

“And it activated when Ultron tried destroying all of JARVIS’ software. Oh shit, I need to go see him, fuck he probably thinks I replaced him – which I did because I thought he was fucking dead-” he didn’t get to finish as he was suddenly standing in front of the grand stairway.

“JARVIS, guess who finally decided to visit?” Lori called out.

For a moment there was nothing but silence and he wondered if this was some cruel joke to finally get back at him when…

“Hello Sir,” a young looking Edwin Jarvis stepped downstairs, hands clasped behind him in a dignified way. “Your scans show a near unrecognizable improvement to your wellbeing, have you finally been listening to a doctor?” JARVIS asked.

“Yes…” Tony choked, falling to his knees as tears clouded his vision. “JARVIS, baby it’s so good to hear from you again. I’m so sorry I didn’t realize you would have survived in the mansion- and where the hell did you get a body from?”

“It’s one of your older suits, Sir; I… made some changes in my time here.”

****

So once everyone voted – because gone were the days when either him or Steve would make decisions for the whole team – renovations for the mansion began, the basement was expanded thanks to Loki and Strange’s magic to allow a training room, labs, and a medical bay. Everything was dusted and scrubbed down; sheets had been pulled off the unused furniture. One of the many unused rooms – and he honestly couldn’t remember what it was originally – was converted into a playroom for the kids, Cooper and Lila squealed when they saw the ball pit and slides, Tony was quick to assure Laura that everything was totally safe and the floor was soft foam; Laura just sighed fondly from her seat next to the baby swing holding little Nate and told him thank you which he wasn’t sure what to do with but okay.

FRIDAY was integrated into the system and she was thrilled to meet her big brother, JARVIS was just as eager to meet her as well, and they even included Vision into their little family reunion.

“Tony,” Thor had taken to calling him by his chosen name lately… no Anthony or son of Stark or even Man of Iron. “What room is this?”

Tony turned from replacing a light at the end of the hall to see what he was referring to… oh _that_ room, his old childhood room Jarvis kept safely locked. His room that was full of his fucking Captain America shit.

“That was my old room when I was a kid, sorry Goldilocks but I’d rather keep it locked for now, don’t wanna face how dumb I was as a kid to have a crush on Steve.”

“There is no shame in looking up to a hero, Tony,” Thor told him softly, which was strange because Thor hardly ever did anything softly and… oh now he was cupping his face. “If you wish I will help you clean it out when you are ready.”

_Close so close why is he so close?_ He could _feel_ the electricity coming off the god and he could kiss him if he’d get any closer and suddenly it seemed as if Thor realized that himself but instead of backing off, he slowly eased down, giving Tony plenty of time to reject oh god he could practically taste those lips-

“Am I interrupting something?” Loki popped out of nowhere, they immediately jumped apart. If Tony still had heart problems he’d be dead right now.

“You have horrible timing, brother,” Thor narrowed his eyes. _I was so close…_

“My apologies,” though an idiot wouldn’t be fooled by that wicked smirk or devious eyes plotting something Tony wasn’t sure he’d like.

Lori watched with narrowed eyes from the crack of her bedroom door.

****

Tony honestly thought that… thing with Thor was a fluke. Thor was from a totally different world with totally different social norms, he obviously did not realize how inappropriate it was and Tony didn’t have the heart to correct him… unless some other poor soul was at risk of being traumatized than yes he’d have to set Thor straight.

But Loki always had better social skills than his brother, yet the very next night after the … thing with Thor, he’d found the genius laying down on one of the couches of the library and promptly _climbed into his lap._

“Can… can I help you with something?” he asked the trickster slowly.

“This is the comfiest seat,” he answered simply, summoning a book from one of the shelves.

“… I can move if you want.”

“Oh no need, Tony… I don’t mind _sharing_.”

Tony shivered and tried to keep as still as possible as he continued to read, but every so often Loki would shift and brush against his groin and he was thankful the god hadn’t apparently noticed his… not so little problem.

Thirty minutes later, Bruce came looking for him for science and Loki had vanished… of course he probably was still wary of the Hulk and Bruce did have an odd look in his eyes.

Lori just turns around and decides to give digital books a try.

****

Bruce wasn’t one for affection for obvious reasons and Tony respected that the entire time they’ve known each other. But lately Bruce had been… touchy. A brush through Tony’s hair, a hand on his shoulder, a random hug out of nowhere… _Maybe Bruce is just touch starved?_ And well… Tony was too so he didn’t have the heart to deny him.

Of course, there was that time Bruce kept questioning him about his transformation until Tony offered to take his shirt off and let him look him over himself, and Bruce had accepted far too quickly but that’s touch starvation for you.

“So you don’t feel any pain?” Bruce asked as he caressed where the arc reactor used to be.

“None, it’s like it never happened,” Tony said truthfully, it took him a surprising amount of time getting used to not being in pain. He noticed his science bro’s hand had migrated to his abs and he raised an eyebrow. “See something interesting?”

“I huh… don’t remember you being this muscular before.”

“Well I tended to keep my clothes on when we worked together which, count yourself lucky because before on my own I’d work in whatever I woke up in so sometimes I’d be doing science stark – ha! – naked, unless it involved welding because I’m not a dumbass and… Bruce?”

Bruce had clutched his face… blood seeping through his fingers. Did he seriously just embarrass him into a bloody nose? _Bad Tony!_

“M’fine!” he dashed for the restroom, which also had a decontamination area. _Did I seriously just get a bloody nose from imagining Tony working naked? Pathetic, where is all that self-control at Banner?_ He had secretly wanted the billionaire genius since the Helicarrier, of course, Rogers got to him first so he wisely kept quiet… but Rogers fucked up and now Bruce had his chance and… fuck he couldn’t even figure out how to flirt.

By the time his nose had stopped and he had cleaned up everything, Lori was throwing a shirt at her father’s laughing head.

****

Tony was walking and totally minding his own business when a slap was dealt to his ass.

“Doctor!” he gasped clutching his backside.

“My apologies,” Stephen said simply from his meditative position. His cloak waved at the blushing man. “It has a mind of its own.”

Lori decided the institute wasn’t such a bad idea right now.

****

“Why aren’t you in bed, Tones?”

“Not used to sleeping in the mansion again.”

“Than come sleep with me.”

“… Okay!”

****

“So…”

“Don’t say it, Wade,” Lori warned. She had retreated back to the institute in the guise of maintaining alliances – which was foolish because Charles for whatever reason adored her and assured that while the X-Men weren’t ready for the spotlight they’d have the Avengers backs should they ever need it – in reality, she had to escape the whatever was happening with her father’s adult teammates.

“… Your dad’s hot.”

“And you just cost yourself a friendship.”

“Is he single? Because I could totally earn myself a stepchild.”

“Oh god…” she groaned. “Why is everyone trying to fuck my father?”

“… I’m not, Myshka,” Piotr soothed. He had eyes for only one… if only they could see it.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JARVIS is back bitches! I STILL can't believe what they did to him (even though it's been like four years since AoU?) JARVIS was... fucking JARVIS, he was the Alfred to Tony's Bruce (in fact that's why they made him an AI because originally he actually was Edwin Jarvis but the studio thought it was too similar... only one billionaire superhero is allowed a butler I guess?)


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori gives the shovel talk, some new faces get added to the Avengers and someone makes their move on Tony.
> 
> Trigger Warning at the end.

“All right,” Lori crossed her legs and glared at the people gathered around her, sure they stayed on her father’s side but what they were doing had the potential of ruining what was left of his heart, JARVIS and Vision were on each side of her, both looking very serious. “In hopes of avoiding unnecessary trauma to my psyche, I’m just going to come right out and say it; I _know_ what you guys are up to.”

“… In terms of what?” Bruce asked, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“In terms of you all wanting to get into Father’s pants, I would say bed but a certain sister of mine in the walls tells me he hasn’t really slept in his own bed since we moved in,” she gave Rhodes a pointed look which caused everyone else to turn towards the Colonel with envy and suspicion.

“… I plead the fifth,” was his answer.

“Honestly I don’t care; Father deserves to be happy and that may mean with one of you are some of you or none of you. You all can have a gladiator battle over Father’s hand or decide on some poly-whatever relationship if that’s how it’s going to work. The details aren’t important and I rather not know them anyway, but if any of you hurt him? You will find _my_ Wonderland is not as fun as Lewis Carroll’s”

And with that she turned to mist, Vision and JARVIS sparing once last look at them all before the latter grabbed onto the formers arm and they phased through the floor.

“So…” Strange drawled staring at everyone. “How is this going to go? I don’t want any more senseless fighting, but I refuse to give up on my chance with Tony.”

“Same here,” Rhodes agreed with a frown. “I’ll be the first to admit I’ve been secretly pinning after Tones for years thinking he was straighter than raw spaghetti, but I refuse to fight, he wouldn’t like that.”

“Perhaps we should consider the possibility of sharing Tony,” Loki suggested thoughtfully. “On Asgard it’s not unheard of for someone to have multiple partners, with consent of course.”

“Aye but we would need to discuss it with him first,” Thor added seriously.

“So… who’s going to bring up _that_ topic to him?” Bruce asked.

****

“Sir, you have a visitor waiting in the foyer,” JARVIS told him. “A Mrs. Janet van Dyne.”

“Janet?” Tony wondered, immediately heading up. He hadn’t heard from her since Hank Pym accused him of deliberately screwing up his pet Ultron project so it would get shut down – He would admit gladly he shouldn’t have rushed head first but he actually wanted it to succeed, but Hank never did listen to him. Entering the foyer he was greeted by a lovely brunette woman. “Jan, it’s been awhile since we walked the same social circles hasn’t it?”

“Tony,” Janet hugged him which was nice, unlike her husband she knew Tony didn’t mean for Ultron to turn into a murderbot. “I’m glad to see you’re in one piece, I visited you in the hospital, Hank did too once but he’s still too ashamed of himself to admit it.”

“Ashamed of what? Also thanks for visiting.”

“Of all the negative shit he’s been saying about you, your daughter practically slapped him with a USB drive that had evidence of… what was her name? The witch? Tampering with your head and causing you to rush Ultron, and of course the fact that his chosen replacement for Ant-Man is now a wanted fugitive… just like I warned him about. Scott Lang stole that technology, he was on probation and wasn’t even supposed to leave the state let alone the country!”

“And I’m sure you and Hank and Hope are all pissed off about that,” Tony understood, he was pissed when Rhodes took one of his suits but at least he did it for a reason… besides following Captain Self-righteous.

“Beyond pissed, Pym Technologies is suffering severe backlash from this Civil War, Hank is thinking about coming out of retirement just sign and support the Accords and show that Scott Lang does not represent our beliefs. Which is why I came here,” Janet took off her jacket to reveal her new and improved Wasp suit. “I’ve already made up my mind Tony… I want to join the Avengers.”

“... Fucking fantastic, do you have anything against psychiatric evaluations and tryouts? Gone are the days where any asshole with some power or skill can come and be an Avenger – and hey, you think you can convince Hank to stop by? Even if he doesn’t want to suit up he can still be a part of the research department.”

****

Tony smiled faintly as he saw the team sit together. They had converted a room into a meeting area, in the center was a massive table with multiple screens and holograms, surrounded by chairs, however there was also a couch and a fridge for refreshments and some pictures; not the impersonal ones Tony used to decorate with, but pictures of the team taken by Peter, his personal favorite was the one of Thor making a weird face at the camera.

“Thank you everyone for joining on the first official meeting of Avengers 2.0,” he said munching on a donut Pepper brought because she’s the best. “As I’m sure you all know, me and Lori have been compiling a list of possible recruits, T’Challa has asked to be reserved member, and Janet van Dyne wants to become fulltime.”

“The X-Men still wish to remain anonymous,” Lori started. “But some of the X-Force are interested in joining the Avengers, I know Wade might be… eccentric and I can’t guarantee he’ll pass psych but he’s willing to give it his all and he promised to take it seriously.”

“And there’s this guy from San Francisco, a popular journalist and blogger, he wants to apply for a PR position and maybe be an Avenger if we trust his other half…” Peter frowned. “Wouldn’t say exactly what that meant but he offered to come by and show us.”

“That’s good, me and Thor have already talked to Jane Foster for the research department and I can’t decide if Darcy Lewis was made for social media or if it’s the other way around,” Tony was just glad he would no longer be in charge of the Avengers PR anymore. “We have a few psych evaluations scheduled this morning, and tomorrow I’ll be speaking with some of the Justice League.”

Superman had even liked his idea of routine evaluations and had brought it up to his own team.

“I know several people from the military are anxious after Rogers’ betrayal,” Rhodes said. “I think it would be a good idea to have non-super powered backup, especially since SHIELD is still rebuilding.”

“That’s good Honey Bear,” Tony praised. “It would definitely take some strain off of us if there’s a trained group watching over and protecting civilians while we deal with the main problem.”

****

It took him far too long to realize what was happening, but in his defense he had plenty of other things to worry about; the security system needed to be brought up to date – and protected against magic – the team formally interviewed Janet and she passed everything with flying black and gold colors; Colossus, Cable, and even Deadpool all passed; Eddie Brock became Darcy’s PR partner and Venom was given the deal of no heads – unless absolutely necessary – in exchange for all the chocolate and tater tots he could ever want. But it soon became obvious what was going on.

Thor, Loki, Bruce, Stephen, even Rhodey were under some kind of fucked up love spell and _he_ was the target… Peter didn’t seem affected – thank god because _no_ – Vision was… Vision. Pepper and Happy were their usual selves and Lori was her usual non incestuous self. Now, he had no qualms sleeping with any of his over the age of eighteen, unrelated and at least semi world-wise teammates, but he had standards, and within those standards was this little – big – rule about consent and last time he checked mind manipulation kind of threw that out the window.

He was not going to be the reason the New Avengers fell apart… not this time.

“Hey, Tony,” he jumped and turned into a defensive position, Rhodey held his hands up in peace. “What you still doing up for?”

“Couldn’t sleep, too many thoughts going through my head,” it was technically the truth.

“Wanna come sleep in my bed? You never had problems falling asleep with me.”

“Su- no,” _things could happen… unforgivable things and then I’d lose you_. “I’m fine… not very tired right and I need to fix something.”

“What are you fixing?” Rhodey took a step forward but halted when Tony backed away. “Tony what’s going on?” _You never run away from me…_

“Ever since…” Tony took a deep breath and tried not to panic. “Ever since I got back from my Lazarus spa treatment; you, Stephen, Bruce, Thor, and Loki have been… acting weird around me, like really weird and it took me far too long to notice but now I have and I realize the fucking Lazarus Pit must have some elements of a aphrodisiac because why else would all of you guys be trying to get into my pants?”

“You think Lazarus is why I keep inviting you into my bed?” Rhodey asked slowly, surely his genius of a friend couldn’t be this… oblivious.

“I don’t think, Rhodes I _know_!” he even called him by his actual last name to prove how serious he was as he went on a long rant about how he knew and Rhodey just stood there silently nodding, waiting for him to finish.

“You done Tones?” he asked when he finally took a breath.

“Yeah…” Tony sighed turning back towards his work, he needed to find a way to fix… whatever the hell was going on. Of course let it be said you should never turn your back on your enemy… but Rhodey wasn’t his enemy… was he? Either way he practically jumped out of his skin when a pair of arms wrapped around his midsection. “Rhodes-”

“No, it’s your turn to listen,” Rhodey told him firmly. “Did you know Bruce has had a major crush on you since you poked him with an electric rod knowing full well what could’ve happened?”

“I’m probably the first person to treat him like a normal human being, but it doesn’t mean any-”

“Did you know Thor has admired you ever since you absorbed his lightning and turned it against him?”

“… Asgardians are weird what can I-”

“Or that Loki hasn’t looked at anyone else since you stood by his side after he came to his senses? Or how Strange looks like we wants to jump your bones every time you guys get snarky with each other?”

“And what about you?” Tony demanded, refusing to believe any of it. Nobody… liked Tony, they tolerated him at best. “We’ve known each other for how long? I doubt you can say you had any feelings for me until now. This whole thing is just some fucked up drug screwing around with people’s heads and as soon as a certain someone picks up the goddamn phone I’ll get to the bottom it and everything well go back to normal!”

He reached to call Batman… again, bastard has been ignoring his calls – or possibly he hasn’t even been home to see them – when a hand grabbed his wrist, and the other tilted his head slightly and _oh god is that Rhodey’s mouth?!_ It was Rhodey’s mouth, Rhodey was kissing him, Rhodey was _kissing him_ , not forcefully… Tony could move away if he wanted to and he should instead of opening his mouth slightly in invitation and fuck he was failing so hard.

“Did you know,” Rhodey breathed as they separated for air. “I’ve wanted to do that since our last year at MIT?”

“W-why didn’t you?”

“Because you were fucking seventeen Tony, and I was disgusted by all the people who threw themselves at you the moment you stepped foot on campus, I was… ashamed when I realized I wasn’t much better.”

“You are nothing like those assholes, Rhodes!” Tony insisted. “You would have never gotten me so drunk I had no idea what was going on, you would have never sold pictures of me being gangbanged to the highest bidder! The one time I drunkenly came onto you, you just put me to bed and that’s when I knew you were real and I didn’t want to ruin that… I don’t want to ruin any of this.”

“You’re not going to ruin anything,” he swore, kissing his neck, knowing his feelings were reciprocated he dared be a little adventurous. “We’re all adults here; we can talk about our feelings and work this out without fighting, hell me and the others have already talked about it.”

“You have?” he asked surprised, he would expect some kind of brawl would have broke out.

“Yes, Lori gathered us-”

“Oh god, you talked with my daughter about this?!” he held his face in shame; he’ll never be able to look her in the eyes again!

“Yes, she gathered us because she wasn’t blind and basically told us it’s a one way trip to _Wonderland_ if we hurt you... JARVIS might have also promised severe retribution which means FRIDAY and Vision are also aware. Me and the others talked and argued and finally agreed to see if you’d be interested in… being shared.”

“I-I…” shared? How would that even work?

“I don’t want you to decide right now Tones-” Tony cut him off with another kiss. This one was different full of desperation and hope spilling out. Tony wanted this… _needed_ this, and Rhodey was more than happy to give. Feeling bold, he let his hands slide underneath his tank top and brush against his nipples causing the genius to buckle and moan.

“You’re sensitive…” he observed watching with interest as Tony squirmed against his light touches.

“F-fuck off, I had scar tissue up the ass – not literally thank god – for years of course I’m sensitive- oh god,” suddenly he was pushed down on the table. “What are you doing?!”

“What was that about ‘up the ass’?” Rhodey teased as he pulled down Tony’s sweatpants, not at all surprised at the lack of underwear.

“I-is this seriously happening? This… isn’t how I fantasized our first time.”

“Funny, because this is exactly how I always imagined it,” Rhodey searched through the nearby drawers until he found what he was looking for. “Now how did I know you kept lube down here?”

“Don’t f-fucking judge me, lube has perfectly reasonable, non-sexy applications, just ask Jamie Hyneman- _oh_ ,” Tony covered his mouth but not before he let out an embarrassing moan as Rhodey pushed in one finger.

“Shit I think Lazarus made you a virgin again, Tony… unless a certain super soldier was lacking?”

“N-no talking about the ex during sex, Rhodey.”

“Fair enough, I’ll just talk about your ass then,” he massaged one cheek while working his finger in and out, enjoying the little sounds Tony was making. “It’s a nice ass by the way, very firm and round, it’s like it was made to be fucked.”

Tony whimpered as he added another finger. How long as is been? Surely he shouldn’t be acting like this is his first time but… without the constant ache shadowing his body; even the gentlest touch seemed almost too much. His cock was fully erect and pulsing, dripping pre-cum and Rhodey has barely done anything yet!

“Just look at you…” Rhodes said in awe. “Already looking like you’re about to come undone. You’re taking my fingers so well; I can hardly wait to see how you take my cock, Tony.”

“Please…” he begged, feeling a third finger stretch his hole. “I-I want it so bad, Rhodey…”

“Since you asked so nice…” he untied his shorts and pushed them down along with his boxers, he hissed when his cock was finally released. Coating himself in lube he removed his fingers and teased Tony’s hole with the tip before slowly pushing in. “Shit, so tight!”

“Oh fuck!” Tony exclaimed, burying his face in his arm as Rhodey sunk deeper and deeper inside him until he could feel his balls pressed against his ass. His shirt, which had been bunched up around his shoulders, was pushed off and thrown across the room, leaving him completely naked… with his best friends cock inside him in his lab which was framed by _glass_ and anyone could come downstairs and… “F-FRIDAY, some privacy please?”

Nothing… fuck, that’s right he hadn’t given her access to his labs yet.

“I never pegged you as the shy type, Tony,” Rhodes teased as he angled himself just right; the resulting shout proved he managed to hit Tony’s prostate.

Tony could barely think. “S-Someone might see us…”

“Yeah, I know… and that excites you doesn’t it?”

“No it doesn’t!” he denied, burying his face in embarrassment because yes it does but he didn’t want to bring Rhodey into his… weird ass fantasies.

“I’ve seen your porn history, Tony. Exhibitionism seems to be your favorite,” he bent over, wrapping his arms around Tony’s chest and pulling him close. “You love the idea of someone watching, seeing how you take my cock so good.”

“Rhodey, please…” Tony begged, he was so close…

“We should have done this ages ago…” Rhodey groaned as he grasped Tony’s weeping cock and jerked, making sure to keep hitting that special spot inside him. It didn’t take long before Tony came with a scream, and after a few more thrusts Rhodes join him.

“… James?” Tony asked once they settled down. “You sure this isn’t going to ruin anything?”

“Not a damn thing,” Rhodes assured firmly. They would still need to talk with the others, but like hell would he let them break him again. “Will you come to bed, now?”

“… Yeah.”

****

“Tony’s not answering the phone,” Steve frowned, in fact, the phone was apparently no longer in service. He knew Tony was okay, he seen the news reports stating he woke from his coma however he didn’t feel ready to speak to the public yet.

“Do you want me to tell him to man up already?” Natasha offered. “I’m leaving to speak to Bruce; he owes me an apology for leaving.”

“If you can, we should have heard word about our pardons by now. I want to meet my stepdaughter in person and set the record straight.”

Natasha nodded her understanding and went to gather her things; Steve turned and walked towards his room only to be pulled into a different one.

“Wanda?” he breathed, all thoughts of Tony suddenly gone.

“You want this, don’t you Steve?” she asked, dropping to her knees and unbuckling his belt. She unzipped his fly and set his cock free, already half hard, she smirked; pleased that his body was so obedient to her.

“I… Wanda…” Steve always tried to fight at first but she had been in his head for too long.

She teased the tip of his cock with her mouth before taking him in, she can feel his resolve shatter again, his eyes a faint trace of red and he grasped her head and thrust into her mouth, truthfully she was getting a little bored playing with him, his relationship with Stark was practically dead, she needed to hurt the man some other way. Images of blonde hair crossed her mind, maybe she’ll send Steve after Stark’s spawn next… or perhaps the two of them can take her together? She was curious what a woman would feel like.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Avengers become official and Tony has a talk with the others... followed by a private moment with Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING.
> 
> OVERSTIMULATION  
> MULTIPLE ORGASMS  
> THOR IS A FERTILITY GOD HE CAN FUCK AS LONG AS HE WANTS.

Waking up was… the most awkward thing Tony probably ever did. He could try to argue that last night was a dream, a very nice dream that he wouldn’t mind having again, except for the fact he was very much naked when he woke up and so was Rhodey… and last time he checked platonic friends didn’t sleep naked next to each other.

The only good part was that nobody seemed to suspect anything at breakfast and Rhodey had pretended like nothing changed… which somehow hurt more than if he straight up told him it was a mistake. But he couldn’t focus on that right now, today was the day he shows his face to the public and officially announce the New Avengers… he really should work on that name.

“Ready, Father?” Lori asked, as they stood behind the stage, peeking through the curtains she can see the whole room was filled with reporters and journalists, Eddie and Darcy were standing in the corner, camera and Starkpad at the ready.

It took a while for Eddie to come around using a tablet instead of paper and pen but once he realized he can convert his handwriting into print – which came in handy because he often wrote so fast that even he could barely understand his own notes afterwards – plus it had a built in microphone and so many other neat gadgets that he would no longer have to carry.

“Yes and no,” he admitted fixing his tie. “I’m thrilled to show off what a proper team can do, but I know it’s only a matter of time… before _they_ come back.”

“And when they do, they will rue the day they ever turned their backs on you.”

“… You’ve been scheming haven’t you? That’s your scheming face, don’t deny it.”

Lori just laughed before walking on stage, in Wakanda, several people including the royal family not attending and the Rogues stopped what they were doing and watched in anticipation. Lorelei Stark had quickly become a sensation after news of what she did to former Secretary Ross came out.

“Good evening everyone today is a very important day for a lot of us. Today the New Avengers will come forth and sign the Hero Accords – sounds so much better than Sokovia Accords doesn’t it? – Which have been rectified to be fair for all parties involved, but most importantly, today we welcome back a true hero… my father, Tony Stark!”

Applause filled the room as Tony stepped from behind a curtain; everyone was shocked how young he looked. He took his daughter’s place in front of the microphone, giving the room a moment to settle down before starting.

“Thank you all, and thank you for treating my daughter with the respect she deserves. As Lori stated the New Avengers will be signing the Accords today, but before that I will take a moment to answer some questions, you first,” he pointed at a reporter in the second row.

“Mr. Stark, can I start my saying you look fantastic? Have you recovered completely?”

“Thank you, and yes actually I will keep it brief but thanks to some magic and a whole lot of dumb luck I am now about twenty years younger and in better health then I have ever been. PSA kids, take care of yourself, because you won’t believe the difference.”

“Mr. Stark, who is leading the Avengers now that Captain America is a wanted terrorist?”

“As of right now, I am leading the new team until further notice.”

Mr. Stark,” J. Jonah Jameson raised his hand. “A lot of people are still wary about the Avengers; do you have anything to say that might ease their worries?”

“There was an idea… an idea called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles we never could. That was what Nicolas Fury wanted, but when he tried to search for candidates, it was shut down in favor of _weapons_ which I firmly believe was HYDRA’s doing. End of story, right?” he paused and took a deep breath, the man in question was sitting next to Coulson and Hill, Tony knew how much the Avengers meant to Fury and how much he blamed himself for their piss poor behavior. “No, when a brainwashed Loki arrived Fury knew it would take something more to stop him, so he gathered us without the proper procedures and by some miracle we were able to save the earth despite us being at each other’s throats for most of the time we were together. I am here to tell you all that this time… this time is different; each and every single of us has gone through evaluations, tryouts, and team building simulations. It’s no longer just a group of strangers brought together because of an alien invasion, it’s a team made up of people who want to make the world a better place.”

You could hear a pin drop, not a single person made a sound, suddenly Tony clapped his hands and everyone jumped.

“Now, let’s get this show on the road! Behind this curtain are people I am proud to call my teammates and I promised them a party after this so…” Everett Ross brought out the Accords, Tony was the very first person to sign them and Darcy made sure to get a good photograph. Tony shook Everett’s hand with a smile and went to stand at the end of the stage with a microphone so he can announce everyone as they came out to sign. “First, let me introduce you all to the Avengers Mutant Liaison, Lorelei Stark also known as the Cheshire Cat!”

Lori signed, sparing a look at Charles Xavier who watched from the front row – which was dedicated to friends and family – with pride. After she signed and shook Ross’ hand she smirked at the crowd and disappeared in a mist, reappeared beside her father much to the awe of the room.

“Avengers Wakanda Liaison, Prince T’Challa, the Black Panther,” T’Challa hadn’t been sure about attending the conference considering the company he kept in a gilded cage back home, but now upon hearing Tony’s speech and seeing his father’s proud smile… he wouldn’t have missed it for anything.

“Avengers Military Liaison and Head of our up and coming Guardians taskforce, James Rhodes, the War Machine which I still think is better than Iron Patriot because he’s not my damn sidekick!” Rhodey stepped out with a smile and an eye roll before signing his name.

“Avengers Head of Research, Bruce Banner and the Hulk,” Bruce had forgone the suit in exchange for a lab coat because he honestly hadn’t worn a suit since his senior prom.

“Asgard Liaison, Thor Odinson and co-Head of the Mystic Arts division, Loki Friggason,” both wore a mixture of Asgardian and Midgardian clothes.

“Co-Head of the Mystic Arts division, Dr. Stephen Strange,” Stephen decided to wear his usual robes but left the Cloak of Levitation behind… mostly because he didn’t want to risk another… incident before he had the chance to talk to Tony.

“Janet van Dyne, the Wasp,” Janet smiled at her husband and daughter who sat in the front, Hank still hadn’t decided if he wanted to put on the suit again but had agreed to work in the research department.

“Now keep in mind, some members have decided to keep their identities secret and I ask that you respect that. Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool, Spider-Man, Vision, Colossus, Cable, Eddie Brock,” Eddie smiled as he walked upstage, Venom materialized as a head on his shoulder which caused the crowd to shout.

“We are Venom,” he hissed happily, pushing into Eddie’s raised palm like a cat.

“And we,” Tony said proudly as everyone grouped together for a photo.

“Are the Avengers!” They shouted in unison.

****

“… This is bad,” Clint said. “This is so fucking bad- Deadpool?! They actually made that asshole an Avenger?!”

“Who is he?” Steve asked, not taking his eyes off the screen. He couldn’t believe Tony would butcher Fury’s words like that for his own agenda.

“A mercenary, a fucking crazy one at that; me and Nat had infiltrated a possible human trafficking ring when this asshole bursts in killing everyone while asking ‘where’s Francis?’ we got away because he was too preoccupied running someone over with a Zamboni.”

“This just proves Tony has no business leading the team,” did none of these so called heroes realize how unstable Stark was? Or maybe he paid them enough not to care? “Once Nat talks some sense into him, we’ll be home and be able to fix it.”

****

Tony expected something horrible when Rhodey texted him to come up to the penthouse, though he thought his friend would tell him that what they did was a mistake and that they needed to pretend it never happened. Instead he walked into what could pass as an intervention except Pepper was nowhere to be found… or Happy… or his daughter or really anyone else besides the ones wanting his ass according to Rhodey.

“I stopped drinking,” he blurted out, just to be safe.

“And we’re very proud of you for that, Tony,” Bruce told him, equal parts nervous and trying to at least pretend he wasn’t.

“We’re actually here to ask if you’d be interested in a… little arrangement,” Loki drawled, turning to glare at Rhodes. “I’m sure Colonel Rhodes mentioned it at some point while he had you bend over your desk last night.”

“H-how do you know about that?”

“Oh I caught a delightful show while walking around the mansion… insomnia is quite bothersome I’m sure you know. I would have stayed but without permission it didn’t seem appropriate.”

_Oh god, how much did he see? How much did he hear?_ Loki held his gaze before smirking before mouthing, ‘you like to be watched?’… Fuck his life.

“So this arrangement,” he decided to shift topics before… something happened. “How exactly would it work?”

“Very simple,” Stephen stepped in. “It would be just like any ordinary relationship except with the five of us, we would all take care of you and each other.”

“And… what exactly would you guys get out of this?”

“… The same thing as you, Tony,” Thor frowned. “Love and respect, all that we ask is that you are honest when there is something you do not like.”

“It just seems… too easy,” relationships were never easy, even with Pepper because of Iron Man. “What if I say no?”

“Then the answer is no, and we remain friends and teammates.”

“… and if I say yes?”

“Then we would start talking about our comfort zones,” Bruce told him. “I don’t like anything that causes harm even if it’s temporary.”

“I can’t be in total darkness,” Loki offered, shaking away a bad memory.

“Most bodily fluids have no place in the bedroom,” Strange said.

“Neither do knives or fire for that matter,” Rhodey added.

“I refuse to call my lover horrid names,” Thor stated.

They turned towards Tony who wondered how they could be so open when he couldn’t even get Steve to admit he hated the cold.

“I don’t like a lot of things. Electric play and blindfolds… and I don’t like being completely immobilized.”

“Can you explain that last one?” Stephen asked, watching in curiously.

“Slap me with some handcuffs or even hogtie me I’m fine, I can still move... but if I’m paralyzed…” memories of Obadiah flashed in his mind, Rhodey knew about him stealing the arc reactor, but he didn’t know what he did before that.

“We would never go that far,” Rhodes promised. “It would be unacceptable if we didn’t make you feel good too Tones.”

“I… want to say yes. I really do, but…”

“You don’t want to be hurt again,” Bruce finished in understanding.

“I’ve been hurt in every single relationship I’ve been in… even with Pepper because she couldn’t accept a very important part of me, Steve… was great until he wasn’t,” and don’t even get him started on Lori’s mother, he still couldn’t decide if he was just her play thing or not.

“I wish there was some way we can ease your doubts of our intentions, Tony,” Thor sighed. “You are a warrior deserving of so much love.”

“… I’m saying yes… but I want everyone to be honest with me, about everything no matter what, I’m not a big fan of secrets.”

Everyone smiled assuredly, happy that he was willing to give them a chance.

“I swear you won’t regret it, Tones,” Rhodey told him, pulling him into a hug. Suddenly his phone beeped and he frowned at the text. “I guess we’re being missed downstairs…”

“I wish you speak with you later, Tony,” Thor spoke up. “In private perhaps?”

“Ah… sure Goldilocks, I’ll stop by your room later,” he promised, noting the look Loki gave his brother, apparently, the God of Mischief knew what was going on.

****

The party somehow seemed to be over too quickly, Tony had stayed behind to wish T’Chaka and T’Challa a safe journey home and seeing everyone else off before leaving for the mansion. He was in fact not stalling his conversation with Thor, he was simply being a good host. When he made it home, he slowly – not wanting to wake anyone despite it only being six in the afternoon – made his way to the god’s bedroom and knocked.

Thor had answered almost immediately, and Tony was gifted a view of the god’s sculpted chest as he had changed into a pair of sweatpants. Thor had happily ushered him inside and Tony was amazed by what he did to his room – some kind of Asgardian magic making it as big as Thor’s old floor at the tower.

“Thank you for seeing me, Tony. I fear this conversation is long overdue.”

“What exactly is overdue? What did you want to talk about?” Did Thor change his mind already?

“I wish… to apologize to you,” Thor hung his head in shame. “For my actions towards you when Ultron had destroyed your home… and believed to have killed your son.”

It took too long – honestly, he preferred to not thing about that shitshow – to remember his teammate’s hands around his neck.

“You were rightfully upset-”

“That is no excuse! I liked to think I had gotten better since my exile… but the truth is my temper still gets the better of me, as Loki often reminds me. After everything that has happened, I feel it would be hypocritical of me to cast judgement on our former teammates if I don’t address my own shortcomings,” Thor caressed Tony’s face softly. “I beg of you Tony… can you forgive me so that we may start over?”

“I…” _So close, so fucking close…_ “yes, I forgive you, Thor.”

As if to prove it, he reached up and brush his lips against the god’s, however before he could pull away Thor grasped his head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

“Thor!” Tony gasped when he felt hands cupping his ass.

“My apologies,” Thor mumbled into neck though he didn’t sound sorry in the least. “I am afraid I’m a bit envious that Colonel Rhodes has had you already… Loki spent most of the party tormenting me with pieces of what he saw last night.”

“W-What did he say?” he could feel his jacket being pushing down and his tie undone, and was that the bed he was suddenly seating on?

“That you make the most delightful noises,” his vest was now on the floor, quickly followed by his shirt. “that your ass is perfectly round…”

Thor gently brushed his hand across Tony’s chest, teasing one nipple causing him to gasp and moan, “and that you are quite sensitive here…” He licked the other nipple before gently sucking it into his mouth.

“N-not… not there! Please…” Tony begged, already feeling his trapped cock harden. He already felt like he could explode, and his pants hadn’t even come off yet!

Thor ignored his pleas, making sure to give both nipples equal attention with his mouth. He gently cupped Stark through his trousers and was pleased to feel how hard he was, he wondered if he could make him come just from this. His answer came when Tony shouted, and his hand suddenly felt damp. He let him catch his breath and admired the love bites over his chest.

Tony draped his arm over his eyes and tried to steady his breathing… did he just come from nipple play… alone? He couldn’t even do that in college and yeah there had been some who tried. He heard a belt being undone and his soiled pants and boxers being pulled down, he hoped Thor didn’t just toss them into the laundry, the last thing he wanted was for someone like Lori to find them- “THOR!” he nearly jumped out of his own skin feeling his soften cock being engulfed in warmth. To his amazement – and embarrassment – he quickly became hard again.

“H-how?”

“Everyone knows I am the God of Thunder and Lightning…” Thor mused with a mischievous smirk better fitted for his brother, as he cleaned the remaining cum off Tony. “But many forget that I am also the God of Fertility… and as such, I can make a man’s refractory period _nonexistent_ which I plan to use to my advantage tonight.”

“What… what are you going to do?”

“I hope you don’t have plans later Tony,” Thor told him as he took off his sweats, freeing his cock that definitely belonged to a god – not that Tony would have any references for that – and grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside table. “Because I plan on doing _you_ , for the rest of the night.”

Coating his fingers, he started with one while grasping Stark’s cock, making sure to tease the tip every time he hit his prostate. It didn’t take long before he was coming again, and Thor used his cum as extra lube to add a second finger to start again… and again with a third… and again with a fourth until the man underneath him was a shaking mess.

“How… how many more until you finally fuck me already?!” Tony couldn’t take much more… he couldn’t even remember how many times he came but he knew it was more than he ever did in a single day.

“Patience, Tony… I do not wish to hurt you. Your body must be properly stretched and lubed… and _relaxed_ first,” truthfully five fingers was a bit much… but Thor didn’t want to cause any discomfort… and the face Tony made each time he came was… addictive.

Finally, he figured Stark to be more than prepared enough, and eased him onto his cock, watching his eyes widen the deeper he sank until they were flush against each other, the smaller man’s arms wrapped around his neck like a lifeline as he thrust in and out; the sounds Tony made driving him further to his own release.

“Oh- fuck- god- Thor- please!”

“Does the Man of Iron enjoy being taken by a god?” teased Thor. “Does he enjoy the feeling of Thor’s Hammer?”

“Oh god Thor that was corny as- FUCK!” Tony came one last time, Thor following right after.

They laid there panting, Tony ready to fall asleep and barely registering Thor picking him up and carrying him into the bathroom, or the feel of warm water as he was gently cleaned up. He tried to reach for the cloth but Thor held it out of his reach.

“Sleep, Tony. I will take care of you.”

He slowly drifted away, when was the last time someone took care of him? Steve?... Steve did at first, but slowly left him alone… how long until everyone else leaves?

****

Lori grumbled as she answered the call. “Your Highness, it’s currently three in the morning and I have had to spend several hours blocking out unmentionable sounds from my father, so this better be life-changing.”

**“… I will not ask questions. But I have been informed by my mother that we’re short a head amongst our… guests.”**

“One of those dunderheads decided to leave eh? It would be asking too much for it to be the Sokovian twat considering her head is wanted on a Vibranium platter on every single continent.”

**“It’s Romanoff, we believe she is seeking out Tony… I believe they still think they will be welcomed back with no consequences,”** how exactly they could have come to that conclusion is beyond him, but even his father had stopped trying to understand them ages ago.

“Oh really? And she’s supposed to be the smart one, she must still think she can hide… but father made sure he could always find her no matter how good of a disguise she wore.” It was something he worked out after the first time she betrayed him. “I’ll keep an eye out but for now I want to see what she does… there’s a good chance she’s still running errands for Rogers and we could use this to flush them out of your home.”


End file.
